¿Quién cazó al gato?
by cocobain
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas a las que nadie se puede resistir, ni siquiera Hermione Granger con toda su fuerza de voluntad. A leer,algo de lemon, pero suave.


_Fic de regalo por los 50 reviews que ha recibido mi fic de My favourite game, y para todos aquellos que me leen y me animan a que lo continúe, en fin para los que estáis ahí siempre dejándome review o tan sólo aumentándome los Hits. Besos. Y mil gracias, espero que lo disfrutéis._

_¿Quién cazó al gato?_

_Escrito por Coco._

_One shoot._

Hermione llevaba media hora dando vueltas en la cama.

-Vamos Hermione tienes que resistirte-la chica se puso la almohada sobre la cara y apretó- resístete, resístete, tienes que resistir, ¿Si no que Gryffindor serías?-apretó aún más- una con poca fuerza de voluntad para resistir antojos- lanzó la almohada al otro lado de la cama, se quitó las mantas de encima y se levantó dispuesta a ir a por aquello que la estaba llamando desde el segundo estante del armarito que había en la cocina de la mansión Black.

Atravesó su habitación a la velocidad del rayo sin hacer ningún ruido, experiencia que sólo adquieren los acostumbrados a hacer las maldades a escondidas, y Hermione era mala, un poco sólo, en lo que a dulces se refiere.

Abrió la puerta, y sacó su despeinada cabeza al gran pasillo principal de la casa, oscurecido por las sombras tan opacas que sólo se conseguirían en una media noche de Londres, puede que también en una casa como aquella. Lo siguiente en aparecer en el pasillo fue su pie descalzo, puesto estratégicamente para que la puerta no chirriase, pasó su cuerpo y avanzó sigilosamente por todo el pasillo, llegó a la escalera y se sentó sobre la barandilla dejándose deslizar por ella ya que los escalones crujían tan escandalosamente que habrían despertado al resto de habitantes de la casa.

Cuando llegó al final saltó y calló de cuclillas en el rellano, apoyando por una fracción de segundo las yemas de los dedos de las manos se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, cuando consiguió deslizarse por la puerta una sombra que había en el rellano se movió y avanzó despreocupadamente hacia el salón.

Ahí estaba su ansiado capricho, el tarro de miel que la torturaba durante todo el día, hasta que al final sucumbía a sus encantos, cuando ya nadie podía retenerla con una charla o algún libro la mantenía ocupada.

Lo curioso es que nadie notaba como el contenido menguaba, cada vez más escandalosamente, todo había que decirlo, y lo curioso también era que si Hermione se lo acababa, a la noche siguiente no tenía de qué preocuparse porque probablemente otro reluciente bote de miel estaría esperándola en el mismo lugar.

Se sentó sobre el banco de la cocina con el bote de miel entre sus piernas, justo debajo estaba el cajón con los cubiertos, lo abrió despacio y con la poca luz de la calle que iluminaba la cocina distinguió las cucharillas, cogió una y después de sacar la tapa la hundió viciosamente en la miel para después sacarla untada en el espeso líquido ambarino que la volvía loca.

Se la llevó a la boca, arrastrando la cucharilla contra la lengua y sintiendo como la miel inundaba todos sus sentidos. Dejándose llevar por la plenitud del momento soltó un gemido de gusto, imposible evitarlo por que era cierto, se moría de gusto.

Después de repetir el proceso un par de veces se enfrentó de nuevo, como todas las noches, con la única prueba de su delito, la cucharilla. ¿Qué hacer con ella? No se le ocurría otra alternativa más que dejarla en la pila, confiando en que nadie fijara su atención en una simple e inocente cucharita de plata. Porque claro, si la dejaba de nuevo en el cajón era una guarrada, si se llevaba la varita consigo corría el riesgo de que se le cayera o, tal y como pasó una vez, en el salto de la barandilla al suelo se la clavó en el estómago y encima tuvo que aguantarse el grito de dolor.

No le quedaba más remedio que dejarla en la pila, confiando en que un muy adormilado Sirius Black, que era el primero en levantarse, no reparara en ella. Hermione había considerado seriamente en levantarse ella antes que él y lavar la cucharita, limpiando todo rastro de su malsano antojo, pero el merodeador o era muy madrugador o no dormía.

El método para volver a su cuarto era ligeramente más complicado que cuando iba hacia la cocina, la Gryffindor a veces pensaba que su pequeño capricho requería una dosis de esfuerzo mayor del que debiera; si tan sólo tuviera menos vergüenza probablemente le daría igual, y si tuviera menos escrúpulos en interrumpir el sueño de los demás probablemente ahora no se encontraría trepando por la barandilla de la escalera cuesta arriba como si fuera un gato.

Hermione llegó a su cuarto, todavía con el regusto a miel en su boca y labios, recuperó su almohada y se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza encogiéndose en un ovillo y abrazando su maltratado almohadón.

-Igual cuando te pongas como una foca empiezas a contenerte, caprichosa-se regañó así misma, más porque sentía que debía hacerlo que por que realmente se arrepintiera. No podía negar que en ese mismo instante se sentía tan tranquila que el sueño ya la invadía completamente, y entre el calor que la envolvía se durmió cual gato al lado de una estufa, es decir, tan a gusto.

Lo cierto es que Hermione, dormir a gusto dormía, aunque no mucho. Era increíble que se despertara al primer rayo de sol con todas las mantas y almohadones por encima que apenas dejaban traspasar la luz de una vela, pero ella se despertaba, remoloneaba cinco minutos, segura de llegar a tiempo a clases, cuando estaba en Hogwarts, y ahora segura de llegar a tiempo a las reuniones de la orden, que empezaban cuando Dumbledore aparecía a las ocho y media de la mañana en el salón. Ahora disponía de toda una gloriosa hora y media sin todo el revoloteo característico de la mansión, disponía de su glorioso te con leche y de sus tostadas. Y disponía de su propio permiso para andar por la casa sin temor a hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando llegó a la cocina todavía con su pijama a cuadros, el olor a té, leche caliente y las benditas tostadas la invadió. Sirius estaba sentado disfrutando de su café a la espera del periódico. Por que no, ni siquiera las lechuzas del profeta madrugaban tanto.

-Buenos días-saludó Sirius todavía adormilado y el pelo revuelto, otra de las cosas favoritas de Hermione era tener el lujo de ver a Sirius Black recién levantado, era algo a lo que ella nunca se acostumbraba, porque lo cierto era que esa visión despejaba a cualquiera, salvo a él mismo. Era todo un impacto visual, todo un derroche de sensualidad matutina en pijama de algodón, por lo general azul marino o gris oscuro.

-Buenos días-correspondió Hermione, la cual se estiraba en ese momento sin vergüenza alguna y bostezaba cual gato tapándose la boca con efecto retardado, el merodeador sonrió con ese deje canino ante ese gesto tan gatuno. Ya hacían muchos años desde que Sirius Black y Hermione Granger se encontraron por primera vez en la cocina, y cuando el merodeador se dio cuenta de que aquello iba a ser una costumbre, empezó a hacer desayuno para dos, al principio fue café para dos y tostadas, hasta que se fijó en que Hermione solía tomar te con leche, entonces pasó a ser café para uno, té para uno y tostadas para dos.

La gratitud era de vuelta por Hermione al llegar la tarde, cuando hacía chocolate espeso para ella y llevaba otra taza al merodeador que se enfrascaba en el salón con algún nuevo caso para resolver que Dumbledore le dejaba.

Justo cuando Hermione se servía el té la lechuza llegaba con el periódico, la chica se dirigió a la ventana dejando que el frío de la mañana entrara un poco en la cocina, pagaba y se lo llevaba a Sirius, sentándose a su lado al tiempo que él lo extendía para leerlo y al cabo de un rato, ambos, aunque uno gruñía molesto y la otra bufaba, se quejaban en silencio de la nueva estupidez que el ministerio había cometido.

Aquella mañana, en la segunda página del periódico, un título rezaba "_sospechas de nuevos animagos ilegales en la orden del fénix"_ Hermione palideció.

-Me preguntaba-decía sirius- cuánto tiempo tardarían en descubrirlo- la chica palideció aún más, se suponía que no lo sabía nadie, ni siquiera la orden- yo de ti no sabría si sentirme ofendida porque no sepan que eres tu y que sólo lo sospechen, o por el horrible titular con el que han coronado el artículo-

-Ni idea de lo que me estás hablando-dijo la joven bebiendo de su té y desviando la mirada. Sirius la miró de reojo, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus incisivos.

-En mi opinión, los modales de los gatos son demasiado contagiosos, y tu te pareces terriblemente a uno de ellos-siguió el merodeador- uno de esos gatos persa con mucho pelo y cara de cabreo, excepto cuando se relamen de gusto-Hermione palideció aún más-si, los persas son muy sibaritas, les gusta lo mejor de lo mejor, la mejor miel, el mejor té, y dormir rodeados de almohadones hasta la cabeza-

-Si...tú lo dices-

-Lo digo-susurró el merodeador en su oído-y también digo que a los gatos les gustan los perros-

-Eso-Hermione giró la cara desafiante-atenta contra toda naturaleza, es físicamente imposible, no hay química-

-Y sin embargo llevas dos años sentándote al lado de uno-

-No soy un gato-

-No, eres una gatita- el tono sucio en que lo dijo Sirius hizo a Hernione fruncir el ceño.

-Vuélvelo a decir así y te clavaré las uñas-

-¿Dónde?-

-En la espalda-aseguró Hermione, el merodeador soltó una risa parecida a un ladrido, la chica alzó una ceja.

-Encima de que llevo consintiéndote tu nuevo capricho tres meses-la chica se puso roja-creo que ya va siendo hora de que me consientas a mi otras cosas-

-No-

-Te aseguro que no encontraras esa miel, a no ser que yo te diga donde encontrarla-

-Sobreviviré-aseguró Hermione, aunque sabía que lo llevaría muy mal, los gatos tienen tradiciones, sean del tipo que sean, son muy arraigados a sus costumbres.- es un farol-

-¿Lo es?-el perro seguía molestando al gato, aunque esta vez sus intenciones fueran completamente distintas las palabras eran las mismas, cazar y devorar.

-Eres un perro-gruñó Hermione evitando su mirada gris.

-Si, pero no te estoy pidiendo nada que no quieras darme-él puso un dedo en su barbilla para girarle la cara.

-¿Tu que sabes?-intentó apartarse, pero él no le dejó y se acercó a su boca, Hermione se mareó ligeramente al notar su dulce aliento sobre sus labios.

-Porque harías lo que fuera por esa miel-susurró.

-No es verdad-gimió ella en bajito hasta que al final le miró y después cayó rendida, el beso de Sirius fue imposible de evitar, imposible no corresponderlo e imposible no pegar su cuerpo al de suyo, pasó sus piernas por encima de él y se refregó cual gata pasando sus manos bajo el pijama y arañándole la espalda. Sirius gruñó y se levantó, tumbando a Hermione sobre la mesa y rompiendo el beso para morderle el cuello, la chica bufó.

-No vuelvas a arañarme-susurró Sirius con voz ronca, Hermione le tiró del pelo por toda respuesta y después le lamió la oreja como declaración de intenciones, Sirius sonrió sabiéndose vencedor, y llevó una mano por dentro del pijama de ella acariciándole la espalda, ella se arqueaba ante el toque. La gryffindor se estaba desesperando, el cuerpo de Sirius no la dejaba pensar con claridad, ni sus manos ni su boca.

Fue entonces cuando un ruido en el piso de arriba los hizo quedarse absolutamente quietos.

-Es Molly, se ha levantado-dijo Sirius todavía encima de Hermione y ella abrazada a él.

-Joder que mal momento-se quejó la gryffindor, la miró y sonrió.

-Y que lo digas-ella dejó caer los brazos y las piernas- aun podemos aparecernos en el desván y terminar la faena-propuso el merodeador, ella bufó.

-Que tentador-

-No todo tiene que ser entre almohadones o en la cocina-

-No veo por que no. Aparta o nos pillarán-

-¡ah ah!, gatita, no lo entiendes, o jodemos ahora o Molly nos pillará-

-Sirius no digas gilipolleces, y quítate de encima-

-no-Hermione era consciente de que a Molly le quedaban exactamente tres escalones que bajar.

-¡¡Sirius!!-le advirtió ella en voz baja, el merodeador se apretó contra ella y Hermione se mordió el labio- Joder-

-¿Si? ¿Alguna sugerencia?-

Cuando Molly llegó a la puerta de la cocina esta se abrió apresuradamente por la cual salió un gato disparado, el cual Molly no reconoció, y un perro negro, que identificó como Sirius, detrás del gato. Aun estaba demasiado adormilada para analizar la situación sin embargo dijo- muy bien Sirius caza a ese gato, no quiero más animales en esta casa-tampoco reaccionó al ver dos tazas sobre la mesa y dos tostadas a medio comer.

El perro persiguió al gato por tres pisos hasta llegar a la biblioteca de la casa, la cual era enorme, laberíntica y estaba completamente vacía, lo persiguió hasta que acorraló al gato entre cuatro estanterías sin salida, Hermione se convirtió de nuevo y Sirius ya estaba frente a ella, apoyó una mano contra la pared donde estaba apoyada, se acercó de nuevo para besarla siendo recibido con ansias. Ambos se quitaron la parte de arriba y volvieron a buscarse abrazándose las espaldas desnudas y repartiendo caricias, Sirius tenía una mano perdida en el pelo de ella, besándola con gentileza, ambos se desprendieron de los pantalones y llegaron al suelo, cuando el merodeador ya estaba quitándole la ropa interior se separó de su boca y la miró, Hermione jadeaba a la espera.

-¿Es la primera vez?- ella sonrió.

-No, así que no te pongas muy delicado-

-No hay riesgo de que eso ocurra, creo-contestó con voz ronca, se apresuró a quitarle las bragas y a apartarlas-no te pares gatita-

-Cierra la boca-Sirius sonrió depredadoramente y abrazó sus caderas con un brazo, Hermione enredó su pierna con la de él y le instó a que siguiera, entre un mordisco y un beso el merodeador consiguió lo que estaba deseando desde que el nuevo capricho de Hermione había empezado, la había hecho gemir, profundamente y en su oído, le había provocado un gemido, mejor del que le provocaba la miel y estaba dispuesto a sacar otros.

Hermione ahora se encontraba abrazada al merodeador intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Eres una mentirosa-le gruñó él- Si era la primera vez-

-¿Y yo que sabía lo que pretendías hacerme?- le dijo ella con falsa inocencia-eres un pervertidor y un abusador-

-Seré más cosas si no te callas-ella se movió mimosa y la mano de Sirius resbaló por su cintura- esto es culpa tuya, llevas provocándome desde que te convertiste en gato-

-Anda llévame a una cama, tengo frío-el merodeador suspiró resignado.

-¿A cual?-

-A la tuya, no creo que nadie entre, a mi habitación Ginny entra sin siquiera llamar a la puerta-

-menos mal que hoy no hay reunión-Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-¿Cómo que no?-

-Es sábado-la chica lo miró sorprendida, ya ni siquiera sabía en que día vivía.- y la mayoría dormirán hasta tarde, Molly hoy se ha despertado por joder-gruñó haciendo desaparecer la ropa, después ambos se transformaron y justo cuando Hermione se estaba estirando Sirius la agarró del pescuezo con la boca y la levantó del suelo. Un bufido indignado hizo al perro reír.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación una Hermione desnuda caminó hasta su cama y se metió bajo las mantas.

-Te lo advierto Black, coge una rutina ahora que puedes, o joderemos todos los días por la mañana, te apetezca o no- el merodeador elevó una ceja, esto le pasaba por mezclarse con gatos, y luego se metió en la cama.

-Ya te enseñaré yo a lo que te vas a acostumbrar-

Al medio día todos estaban en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente. Unos más relajados que otros, todo hay que decirlo.

-Por cierto Sirius, ¿cazaste al gato?-preguntó Molly. Nadie prestó demasiada atención a la pregunta, sólo Remus alzó la cabeza ante el tono de la respuesta de Sirius.

-Si, yo diría que si- a su lado alguien bufó indignada.

FIN.

Y no, no hay continuación, no la pidáis que soy muy sensible a ellas y ya sabéis que siempre acabo haciendo alguna de las mías, en serio este no tiene continuación, porque fue inspirado por un capítulo que todavía está por terminar y por publicar de My favourite game, el problema estaba en que el Sirius de este One shoot era más malo que el de My favourite game, y Hermione mucho más frívola, al menos yo la veo aquí así.

Contra mas rr, más feliz seré, más escribiré, más loca me volveré….además, que yo cumplo, no dejo mis historias tiradas, y eso lo demuestra MFG que ya va por el capítulo ocho con 50 reviews bien majos!!!

Mil gracias a todos!! Besos Coco.


End file.
